Against The Clock
by XJhoker
Summary: /Near x Mello/ Si tuvieras la oportunidad de cambiar la historia, ¿La tomarías? -Tú me darás el Death Note, y yo a cambio te daré un boleto casi gratuito hacia unos años atrás... -
1. Nightmare

**A/n**: Me dieron ganas de escribir otra vez y probar suerte aquí, sinceramente jamás tuve muchos reviews, así que no espero tampoco tanta atención por un fanfic así. Siento si este capítulo es largo.

Si lo desean hago el próximo más corto -si es que quieren continuación también, claro-

* * *

[Death Note no me pertenece, solo el plot de la historia, pues de así serlo Mello estaría vivo ;_;]

* * *

**...**

**Introducción**

..

..

Uno en realidad no sabe la importancia del tiempo, no la mide y casi no la calcula. Uno no sabe cuanto puede cambiar en el mundo que se haga una acción u otra, medio minuto de distancia podría ser suficiente incluso para detener una muerte en la acción más tonta de todas.

Para presentarles mi punto, me gustaría que leyeran este caso, no se aburran, es necesario que lo hagan para más tarde entender el por qué de muchas cosas que les explicaré. Parecen ser personas inteligentes, así que deducirán a donde va todo antes de que termine mi explicación.

El caso a expresar es el siguiente:

_4:00 p.m._ : Mrs Petterson, jovencita de 30 se maquilla a pesar de que le quedan pocos minutos para comenzar a abarcar la línea de tiempo de retraso, no le importa, es una mujer demasiado superficial y NECESITA el maquillaje para sentirse bien.

Entre tanto, Mr Backer de 46 se acaba el café rápidamente y sale de su casa con la ropa a medio arreglar, su jefe le dijo que si llegaba tarde una vez más sería despedido, pero él necesita café pues no pudo dormir por quedarse trabajando hasta muy tarde.

En la mitad de la ciudad, Molly de 5 años toma la merienda en casa de su madre, para luego salir a jugar con su pelota favorita, la que le regalaron de cumpleaños. Su mamá en realidad parece muy ocupada con una llamada de negocios, pero le prometió que la entretendría un rato, así que espera pacientemente a que termine el aperitivo.

_4:05 p.m_.: Pasa un taxi vacío, sigue su camino, Molly ya terminó de merendar.

_4:10 p.m_. : Mrs Petterson sale corriendo de su habitación de hotel con portafolio en mano, está llegando definitivamente tarde y se arrepiente de haberse maquillado, o eso dice entre jadeos mientras se para en la esquina de la calle y detiene a un taxista que aparentemente iba derecho por la calle de Backer Street

En la otra punta de la avenida, Mr Backer maldice que ese taxi no le paró, mirando su reloj con un suspiro, va a ser despedido, así que simplemente se regresa tristemente a su casa.

Así junto a eso Molly sale al jardín con su madre a jugar con una pelota, esta está hablando por celular.

_4:20 p.m_. : La madre de Molly arroja la pelota muy lejos, esta rebota en la calle y se queda rodando levemente hasta llegar al medio del camino, la señora ocupada con el celular no nota este hecho, y Molly, lentamente se pone de pie y avanza por el verde jardín lleno de flores, observando su pelota favorita esperarle allí, sobre una extraña superficie.

El primer taxi que Mrs Petterson no alcanzó a tomar debido a que se maquillaba, trae dentro a un conductor que viene ocupado charlando con un amigo al que está llevando, son un par de adolescentes casi, tan solo de 20 años de edad. Discuten a carcajada limpia de asuntos de la vida, no parecen muy concentrados en el camino.

_4:28 p.m._ : Mr Backer recibe la llamada de su jefe y es despedido, Molly por su lado ya está en medio de la calle.

Desde la punta un auto -específicamente un taxi- se acerca a mucha velocidad, Molly es muy bajita y difícil de ver, así que al agacharse para tomar la pelota queda desaparecida por completo del campo visual...

_4:29 p.m._ – Mrs Petterson llega al trabajo, Mr Backer prepara sus maletas, la madre de Molly corta la llamada, y, al mismo instante, el taxi de ambos amigos golpea a la chiquilla que intentaba recuperar su pelota.

_¿Comprendieron la relación?_

Quizás todo eso se podría haber prevenido si Mrs Petterson hubiera salido más temprano para tomarse el taxi que pasó a las 4:05, evitando que este más tarde impactara con la pobre niñita de 5 años, dejándola en coma. Y de paso salvando el futuro de Mr Backer, que ahora vivirá de la basura pues el estado en el que vive no se responsabiliza mucho de los civiles sin trabajo.

El tiempo es un juego peligroso, un minuto más o un minuto menos define absolutamente todo a tu alrededor. Y mientras analizo todo esto me pregunto que, qué habría pasado si el día en que Yagami Light encontró la Death Note, este hubiera enfermado, para haber faltado al encuentro...

¿Me encontraría yo como cabecilla de la SPK? ¿Habrían habido tantos homicidios como los hubieron por Kira?

_¿Estaría Mello muerto ahora?_

Podría preguntarle al Mello que yace en mi memoria, con el cual hablo en mis momentos de soledad, después de todo, incluso en mi mente, Mello siempre me desobedece mucho.

Conociéndole se habría reído ante toda esta explicación, sus brillosos ojos azules quizás me habrían observado con shock primeramente, pero demás estaba decir que no faltaría esa mueca burlona y el comentario mordaz a continuación. Pero dejemos solo al fastidiado Mello que yace deambulando en mi cerebro, y regresemos al asunto.

Todo esto que les he explicado a ustedes, ha sido para que comprendan lo que ocurrió a continuación, lo que me hizo tomar, quizás, un riesgo irracional, un plan que no tenía fundamento ni que yacía escrito con todos los pasos a la perfección.

Una táctica muy... _Mello_.

...Y por qué sigo insistiendo con él, se preguntarán...

En mis solitarias noches me di cuenta de que estar solo simplemente comenzaba a afectarme, de verdad, y mucho. Mi sistema cognitivo ya era deplorable, mi propia mente era un enredo.

_Y no podía evitar quedarme observando su fotografía, fuera cual fuera la razón._

Sabía que me sentía culpable de su muerte, pues era aún más evitable que el asunto previamente presentado con respecto a Molly y el taxi, pero jamás habría imaginado que me carcomería tanto hasta el punto de recordar episodios de la Wammy's House desde hace tres años.

Quizás que si todo se hubiera retrasado cinco minutos... absolutamente todo desde el principio de la historia, desde la caída de la Death Note hasta ahora, tan solo quizás, en estos momentos estaría sentado junto a Mello... discutiendo de alguna tontería, como por ejemplo, cual equipo local sería el ganador la próxima semana.

Pero estaba solo.

Fue así como una de esas noches solitarias en la azotea, una luz se despidió del farol que iluminaba mi cabeza y una criatura de apariencia viscosa se hizo ver en el borde del barandal, su piel amarilla y sus ojos hechos por blancos huecos observándome fijamente -si es que podían- con clara altanería en su pestilente ser.

Normalmente un humano habría gritado del miedo, pero de saber de la existencia de estos seres -crédito que le dejo a Mello- me encontraba tranquilo mirándole con ojos entornados.

-¿Qué trae a un shinigami por aquí?- Fue mi pregunta directa, que pareció hacer pensar a la criatura antes de retorcer su asquerosa forma de reptil gordo por la baranda. Asumo que se encontraba algo molesto -o molesta, difícil de saber- pues yo había quedado en completa calma frente a un dios de la muerte.

-Me llamo Midra y vengo por la Death Note que haz guardado... la que ese chico... Yagami Light tenía... -

-No te la devolveré.- Decreté descaradamente sin cambiar mi tono de voz, los shinigamis no podían llevarse una Death Note perteneciente a un humano, y yo me había hecho cargo de ser el propietario ni bien me había hecho con esta.

Aquél dios de la muerte no pareció feliz con mi respuesta obviamente, se hizo invisible unos momentos y reapareció al otro costado de la baranda, a mi izquierda, haciendo que tuviera que ladear la cabeza hacia ese lado para mirarle, expectante a su próximo movimiento de persuasión.

-Vengo a hacer un trato contigo, Nate Rivers...- Explicó, un tinte rojo adueñándose de sus ojos, advirtiéndome que algo en eso no me gustaría o me haría alguna clase de daño. No obstante no me achiqué ante su presencia y hasta me digné a dejar de mirarle unos momentos, simplemente pronunciando por lo bajo un: "Adelante"

-Tú me darás el Death Note, y yo a cambio te daré un boleto casi gratuito hacia unos años atrás... - Ronroneó de forma extraña, acercándoseme un poco mientras buscaba aclarar su idea - Sé que te lamentas por la pérdida de ese novio tuyo... desde hace mucho... mucho tiempo.-

La palabra novio en realidad me hizo levantar una ceja, sonriendo sin poderlo evitar al imaginar que el cadáver de Mello se habría retorcido bajo la tierra al escuchar semejante difamación, apostando a que incluso quizás de seguir vivo, habría vomitado y espetado furioso lo imposible de eso.

Sin decir más me quedé meditándolo, reincorporándome pasados unos segundos de forma sumamente calma.

-Puedo hacer que vuelvas a verle.-

-Pues no te creo.-

Respondí más rápido de lo que yo mismo había querido y seguramente exterioricé sin notarlo algo de mi perturbación ante la idea, ver a un muerto... ir al pasado... eso no resultaba algo convincente.

_Pero de por si, los shinigamis no lo eran tampoco._

-Puedo dejarte modificar la historia, a cambio de que me devuelvas el cuaderno. Pero no te ayudaré, que puedas o no cambiar la realidad dependerá de ti mismo, y si no puedes, entonces nos reencontraremos en otra situación durante esta mismísima fecha, pues a los shinigamis el tiempo no nos afecta después de todo.

-¿Y qué se supone que haga?- Pregunté no muy confiado, Midra río sin cambiar esa mueca plastificada que llevaba mientras se amoldaba en su lugar.

-Tienes que escribir tu propio nombre en la Death Note... y poner que la causa de muerte ha sido por que Kira te ha escrito en su cuaderno. -

-¿Por qué esa causa de muerte?-

Estaba muy a la defensiva, y no podía evitar cuestionarlo todo, pero podía escuchar los latidos de mi propio corazón aumentar una milésima de segundo más de lo normal.

-Por que Kira ya no existe, pero si existió, y si no consigues cambiar la realidad, ese es el pequeño precio, cuando regreses a este mismo año morirás, y aparecerás escrito como otra víctima del cuaderno de Kira, y ahí la realidad cambiará en tu contra, pues Yagami Light no habrá sido detenido. ¿Te arriesgas?-

Midra disfrutaba de jugar con el tiempo, era sin duda más lista que cualquier otro shinigami que hubiera tenido el placer de conocer, pues era aún más divertido viajar hacia atrás y observar como intentaba salvar la vida de mucha gente por mi interna desesperación que simplemente llevarse el cuaderno. Pero era egoísta, muy egoísta arriesgar al mundo entero a cambio de un intento, deshacerme de mis principios por desear verle de nuevo, era en realidad algo que me asqueaba.

Pero antes de darme cuenta, estaba regresando frente a Midra con mencionado cuaderno, mi cuerpo temblando ante la sola idea de sentir la piel viva de varias personas, la forma de evitar muchas de esas muertes, de poder hacer tantas cosas que desee haber hecho...

Y esa fue la táctica muy 'Mello', que utilicé, pues si bien no había nada garantizado, en unos segundos ya estaba todo escrito en la Death Note, y allí yacía yo, de pie, esperando los cinco minutos de vida que me quedaban, guiándome por mis emociones por primera vez.

Mientras bajaba la mirada hacia la lapicera en mi mano, pensé en todo lo que haría una vez de regreso, tendría que tratar el asunto con delicadeza... pues quisiera o no, modificar mucho la historia podría llevar a catástrofes...

No podía simplemente ir y decirle a Mello que venía del futuro...

Ni yo mismo me lo creía.

..

..

* * *

**A/N:** Okay... ¿Sigo este fic o lo dejo? Los reviews hacen felíces a los autores~

Otra cosa, mucha información que puse ahí fue inventada, aunque creo que ya se dieron cuenta. xD Pero solo para que no me reclamen aviso.


	2. Back again

**A/n: **Gracias a los que dejaron review y a los que agregaron la historia a favoritos. Más a los que dejaron review, pues eso inspira a escribir, sin reviews un autor no tendría tanta motivación.

..

..

* * *

..

..

"_I've been watching,_

_ I've been waiting in the shadows for my time._

_I've been searching,_

_ I've been living for tomorrows all my life."_

_.._

_..  
_

**Cap II.**

**[Tercera Persona] **

**_(Dos días antes)_**

La lapicera cayendo de sus finos dedos había sido lo último que Near había conseguido escuchar antes de que su cuerpo cayera desplomado sin más sobre el suelo de la azotea, sus ojos abiertos volviéndose vacíos mientras que su respiración se hacía historia junto a su vida.

_La vida humana era tan frágil..._

Regocijándose ante la escena, la fea Midra se acercó hasta el cuerpo del joven tirado en el suelo, inspeccionándolo en silencio. Estaba obviamente muerto, la Death Note yacía tirada a un lado de su cuerpo y la lapicera había dejado un pequeño rastro de tinta azul.

Riendo con esa macabra sonrisa que todas las criaturas de su tipo poseían y mirando con sus profundos ojos de muñeca hueca en dirección a la luna, dejó escapar otra estridente risa que hizo volar a cualquier ave cercana.

"_El rey shinigami no estará feliz con esto..."_

Pero menos podía interesarle a ese viejo y cascarrabias shinigami lo que ocurriera con el mundo humano, cuando había tantas otras realidades que deteriorar, tantas otras historias que destruir.

Ella simplemente sabía que esta oportunidad era algo que no dejaría pasar, la posibilidad de revivir los momentos más dolorosos de la vida de Near quizás, y el poder jugar con los hechos hasta el punto de que todo se esfumara a cenizas, era la mejor oportunidad en años. Y por supuesto, no la pensaba desperdiciar. .

"_La historia está condenada a repetirse muchacho, pero lo aprenderás por las malas..."_

_**("Actualmente")**_

Mientras más intentaba captar de la situación, más irreal parecía. Sus recuerdos revivían y fluían cual onda transversal, propagándose hacia todas partes en un plano tridimensional.

Sentía como regresaba en si, entornando los ojos mientras un aroma a libros viejos y crayones entraba por sus fosas nasales y le traía las amargas memorias que ahora le hacían sentir un gran deja vú en este nuevo mundo.

"¿Qué día es hoy...?"

Difícil sería observar calendarios desde su cama, y, mientras se ponía de pié; notó que su cuerpo obviamente era más ligero que años a futuro. Mucha más facilidad había sentido al reincorporarse, así entornando la mirada mientras fijaba sus orbes oscuras sobre sus pálidas manos.

Avanzó despacio hasta postrarse frente a un espejo que ocupaba desde el suelo al techo, observando su reflejo sin ninguna palabra; era el mismo chico de Wammy's House, pero parecía mayor, como si Midra se hubiera equivocado en la edad dada. Se suponía que debía de tener doce años, pero claramente aparentaba más edad que Mello.

"Espero que esto no de muchos problemas..."

Efectivamente, deslizando la camiseta por sus brazos descubrió que yacía más desarrollado que en la edad que debería de encontrarse, su pecho mostrando la leve musculatura de sus 16 años.

Sacudió su cabello grisáceo quitandole importancia al tema mientras en vez de eso se dedicaba a estudiar su propia alcoba, tocando cada rincón en lo que por inercia levantaba la almohada.

_La foto de Mello NO estaba ahí, por que aún obviamente no la había dejado atrás..._

Ni bien consiguió colocarse un par de pantalones limpios, se dedicó a sentir el aroma de su entorno, mirando con infantil curiosidad absolutamente todo a su paso, notando allí, en medio del cuarto, el puzzle que L le había obsequiado hacía años atrás.

**[Fin – Tercera persona]**

Me dolía enormemente la cabeza, tal como si alguien hubiera lanzado un cubo de agua sobre mí durante un momento de gran mareo y fiebre. Percibía que yacía fuera de lugar, casi dudando que el cuerpo que ahora ocupaba me perteneciera, no obstante, fuese o no mío, lo necesitaba, quería observar las cosas tal cual eran desde esta nueva perspectiva que tenía.

"...Me pregunto..."

Una extraña ansia recorrió desde mi vientre hasta mi pecho y en bajada, mi respiración acelerándose casi imperceptiblemente mientras avanzaba sobre el cálido suelo de madera con mis pies recubiertos en calcetines blancos. Deteniéndome hasta acariciar con la punta de mis dedos el pomo de la puerta, percibiendo que se formaba un miedo irracional en mí que me obligaba a quedarme quito.

¿Qué pasaría una vez saliera de aquí?

Ya no habría marcha atrás con seguridad, pues cada segundo, milésima, minuto... todo a partir de ahora contaba como una segunda oportunidad, un nuevo movimiento en el tablero de ajedrez para conseguir el final deseado. Yo escribiría la historia, aún aunque tuviera que manipularlos a todos.

"Mello sería él único imposible de manipular aquí..."

Tomé valor y moví la mano elegantemente cual actor de una obra exageradamente descrita, girando imperceptiblemente mis dedos de tal forma que antes de que yo mismo me diera cuenta, la entrada se ofrecía abierta para mí cruzarla.

Como si saliera de una oscura caverna me dolió un poco la luz del pasillo, sintiendo ahora otro tipo de perfume distinto, uno más general, también a libros viejos pero con una mezcla de pastel horneado. Era sumamente curioso... cuanto podía cambiar algo si se veía con otra edad distinta.

Si lo que creo está bien entonces ahora tendría que asistir a clases, al menos que Midra me hubiera hecho "renacer" un sábado. Mi parte infantil se lo agradecería, pero la seria y concisa se quejaría notablemente al no tener la oportunidad de relacionarse.

Despacio me deslicé por el corredor cual sombra, aún con miedo a tocar algo y hacer un agujero en el tiempo cual las películas yankees mostraban cuando era niño. Pero, quitando ese miedo tonto e injustificado -omitiendo ya lo incoherente de la situación- salí hasta la sala común, ojeando a todos los ocupantes a la vista ya sin poder creer cuan diferentes los veía ahora.

-¡Linda!, ¡prestame tus apuntes o jamás aprobaré la prueba de mañana!-

Escuché a una chica decir aquello con un quejido de por medio, lo que me hizo levantar la mirada hacia ella y su compañera artista, una joven que estaba quizás demasiado interesada en mí cuando era un chiquillo, pero a quien nunca le dí ese privilegio. Por favor, se necesitaría un poco más para ganarme, y ella siempre me había resultado un espécimen aburrido y ciertamente molesto.

Pude ver como aquella joven, -Ashley si mal no recordaba-, reseguía mi mirada hacia Linda y se inclinaba para susurrarle que yo le estaba mirando. Obviamente notando el sonrojo en la de coletas mientras ambas susurraban sin dejar de observarme.

Les ignoré, no era por ellas que estaba aquí, la única persona que quería ver en este instante era seguramente la que más me evadía y más me detestaba; pero haría cambiar eso. Pues si no, no habría manera de unirnos un poco más.

"Haré que desees mi compañía, Mello..."

El solo pensarlo dibujó una sonrisa en mi rostro, imaginarme a Mello en buenos términos conmigo resultaba difícil -por no decir imposible-, pues el único momento en el cual había mostrado bajar la guardia frente a mí, había sido la noche que se fue, cuando sus ojos con esa clara mezcla de melancolía y soledad se posaron sobre mi persona, y un aura de tristeza se había ocupado en su entorno.

Ni bien ví que Linda hacía un ademán de acercarse a mí la evadí volteándome descaradamente, caminando en dirección opuesta mientras millares de planes se formulaban en mi cabeza sobre como hacer que el rubio en cuestión pasara más tiempo conmigo -en lo posible sin matarme-.

Pero antes debía de averiguar al menos donde estaba parado, en qué mes, cual día y conseguir la información necesaria del ambiente pues descuidar mis grados tampoco daría un buen futuro.

_Aunque mi memoria provisoria sabe absolutamente todas las respuestas a estas pruebas de novatos..._

"Si Mello soñó con el primer puesto, ahora definitivamente jamás lo obtendrá..."

Tras pensar eso fruncí el ceño, ¿y si... dejaba ganar a Mello? Quizás eso haría que no acabara matándose en un camión con una conductora de televisión abordo...

Sin embargo lo descarté, pues seguramente el chico lo notaría, e inclusive sentiría su inteligencia insultada...

Bufé ante lo complejo del tema mientras me detuve frente a una puerta de fina madera, rozando mis dedos por el duro material que parecía alguna clase de roble, sintiendo recuerdos emanar en mi cabeza a la velocidad de una película.

Inspirando abrí la puerta con cuidado, el pequeño viento del pasillo perdiéndose mientras me adentraba a ese nuevo sitio. Un problema que siempre había tenido había sido el no tocar la puerta, pero definitivamente, al percibir ese dulce aroma a chocolate llenarme y nublar mis sentidos, pude ver y sentir, esa mirada de frías orbes azules enfurecidas sobre mí persona.

"Interesante forma de reencontrarnos... Mello..."

Recorrí su fisionomía casi con descaro, escaneándole de arriba hacia abajo. Admito que la excitación del momento casi me hacía romper mi actitud neutral; el poder ver nuevamente a quien se autodefinía mi 'némesis' de pie con esa pose tan femenina suya, ambas manos sobre el escritorio de Roger, y ahora observándome por sobre su hombro con enfado. Lentamente irguiéndose para dedicarme una vista completa y una clara expresión de cólera era algo absolutamente delicioso.

Mello portaba una camiseta de color negro azabache, un pantalón del mismo color simplemente que con una tonalidad más gastada, y a su vez, unos 'tennis' negros con motivos rosados -extraña elección-. Los pantalones eran deportivos aparentemente, cubrían sus piernas hasta el inicio del tobillo y dejaban notar un desliz de medias blancas.

Su figura era andrógina, no hacía falta decirlo, se podían ver leves curvas que el rubio obviamente ocultaba con su holgada ropa oscura para evitar manchada su reputación. Pero para alguien tan observador como yo, esos pequeños detalles no escapaban. Su piel traía un color crema, no era tan pálida como la mía pero estaba libre incluso de matices rosados como en algunas fotografías se veía.

Me detuve en su cabello, pulcramente cortado casi en taza hasta por debajo de sus orejas, de un rubio claro que yo sabía se volvería más oscuro ni bien pasaran los años hasta dejar un juego de naranja a sus 19.

Tragué duro antes de mirar lo que más impresión me causaba de él, subiendo por sus finos labios y su redondeada nariz, mi propia mirada chocó con esos ojos de un matiz zafiro lleno de emociones, brillando junto a la negra pupila que resaltaba como si fuera simplemente algo fuera de lugar, que daba a esos pozos esa chispa... .

_Y esa vida..._

-Mello... luego seguiremos discutiendo el asunto... retírate-

La orden de Roger me tomó por sorpresa, su voz era tal cual recordaba en esos años, no había cambiado absolutamente nada desde el último llamado, pero quería escuchar su voz, la voz de ese adolescente enfadado que pasaba junto a mí y chocaba a propósito contra mi hombro, perdiéndose por la puerta sin dar ni una última mirada atrás.

¿Qué harías Mello, si supieras que estás muerto...? ¿Si tan solo imaginaras todas estas extrañas sensaciones que revuelven mi estómago al verte?

¿Te reirías de la misma forma que lo hacías en mi mente?

-¿Near?, ¿Qué necesitas...?-

Una sonrisa maliciosa penetró mi mente, enmascarándola con apatía mientras me sentaba y ponía en marcha mi primer plan, observándole con mis gélidos ojos negros para partir levemente los labios.

-Respecto a Mello...-

* * *

..

..

**A/N:**

'**Grafopeya**' – Descripción de los rasgos físicos de un personaje en la literatura.

En fin, gracias a los reviewers, pues no seguiría esta historia de no ser por ellos. (:

¿Muy aburrido? Si, demasiada descripción creo yo...

http : / / wammyshouse . foro - phpbb . es / forum . htm - Foro de rol de Wammy's House, Yay~


	3. Notas de Autor

**A/N:**

¡Vaya!

Ha pasado tiempo desde la última vez que revisé éste espacio.

No les aburriré con un texto gigante, éste es un aviso por si alguien aún lee esto y le interesa saber qué demonios va a ocurrir con las historias descontinuadas.

Éste cuenta ya no la usaré más para publicar, si alguien quiere más detalles, vaya a ésta cuenta nueva:

fanfiction . net/~smilen

Ahí están las historias que tengo pensado re-subir y re-escribir.

Cualquier duda enviar mensaje Privado a esa cuenta, no a ésta.~

Es todo.

**-**_Sh._


End file.
